


The Hero Numbers

by TheKidsAreNotAlright



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adding characters tag as they are needed, Alt-Power, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidsAreNotAlright/pseuds/TheKidsAreNotAlright
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was born Quirkless and he had remained most of his life that way, until one year ago he had found out he had acquired a power and a fairly strong one and it finally looked like he could be one of the greatest heroes.If only his power was a little more manageable.





	1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya stood in front of the Hero Academy Yuuei because today 26th February was the day of the entrance exam, the academy that had made heroes like All Might, Endeavor and Best Jeanist was so close and in order to be able to enroll he just had to go in, beat the exam and he will be able to start on the path of his dream.

But first he needed to stop muttering and start walking—

Hey is Kacchan!

“H-hey Kacchan I-I ho-hope that both of—“

“What the fuck are you doing here Deku?” asked flatly Katsuki as he eyed Izuku as one would at a particularly exasperating child.

“W-well you see…” said Izuku with a nervous smile before going silent

“Deku, don’t tell me you came to take the entrance exam.” his eyes started to narrow and when Izuku averted his eyes with a frozen smile that was all he needed.

“Let me—“

“FUCKING DEKU! THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE ON YOUR HEAD!?”

“Kacchan please—“

“Please nothing! Shitty nerd you can’t be a hero and you know it!”

“I have a Quirk now! I can be—“

“So what if you have a Quirk! You have fucking followed everyone around keeping fucking notebooks on their Quirks for years and you still haven’t realized it yet!?”

“My Quirk is fairly powerful!”

“Are you not hearing me!? What worth is a powerful Quirk when the user is SHIT!?”

Izuku casted his gaze to the ground at that last retort, Bakugo could be a huge prick and a bully but he was being honest this time, he had gotten first row seat for when he had awakened it one year ago and he had been his unwilling sparring partner, then kind of-willing partner when he realized what he was trying to do and while he tried to keep some of his tricks under wraps Bakugo managed to get the gist of his strength.

And he wasn’t impressed. Like he had said, the strength of the Quirk doesn’t matter when the user himself has no idea of how to regulate it properly, sure he had managed to learn a few of the tricks of his Quirk but the problem with his Quirk was that it had so many variables that he could barely use it.

But….

**He didn’t want to give up yet.**

**This has been his dream since he was a child and he had seen** All Might on TV saving people with a smile on his face, he wanted to be like that man **, he wanted to be…**

 **A man that fights with hot-blooded opponents!/** A Hero that saves people with a smile on his face!

Izuku looked down on his hand after realizing what had happened and dismissed the power that he had started to draw from just by being negative, he needed all the strength possible for the test after all.

With his resolve renewed he turned towards the school, gave the first step

And tripped.

But didn’t touch the ground to his confusion until he realized he was feeling his backpack pulling him up onto the air.

And then he started to panic until a girl next to him with a round face and brown hair asked him if he was alright before making him go down.

“Sorry for going crazy with my Quirk there.” Said the girl with a smile “I just thought it would have been a bad omen if you tripped, you know?”

“Ye-yeah, sure. Very bad luck.” said Izuku slowly thanks to not be very used to speaking to girls, but the girl didn’t seem to notice.

“Very well, I will leave now! Good luck. Try to don’t be so nervous.” was the last thing that the girl said before leaving.

“Yeah…”

 _I talked with a girl_. Muttering monosyllables hardly counts as talking to a girl though but since Izuku was too engrossed on his own thoughts and he had finally managed to walk straight towards the building there was no point in remembering that little tidbit.

The written exam had been a little harder than what Izuku had expected but he knew he had managed to do it right (slightly below that Kacchan but something was something) and now he was ready to do the practical part of the exam.

He flexed his fingers but he also pulled a little from the four occupied slots of his power, noted that the fifth and last one remained empty on case of emergency and one for one he checked that they were still the ones he thought he had

First slot stirred a little, a melodious tune starting to ring on his head and he started to feel his body very light before he let go.

Second slot opened with leisure, this power like always knew what was going on and made him feel his mind sharpening, the information processed by the brain clearer than before.

Third slot roared with power and tried to rush like a wild fire, his body was getting stronger, his endurance increasing, he felt like he could take on the world!... But alas he needed to finish his test so he stopped.

The fourth slot like always, once was off and then on looking at him with such vibrancy and expectative, radiating energy and making him feel a little bad for how much he had neglected such a loyal power, he could feel the sparks going to his hand and the energy filling his body but he needed to dismiss it too until the last moment.

The last slot remained empty like he had decided last night he will do as an emergency last resort, The other four covering all possible scenarios for the test.  

With his final preparations done for Izuku went back to stretching and panicking about the test until he saw the girl from earlier that day meditating something.

He approached her to talk with her since he had the time but the muscular hand of a black haired young man wearing glasses and an overly serious expression stopped him.

“Who exactly are you, my friend? You didn’t come to obstruct your fellow test takers, did you?”

 “Ehhh? Noooo!” said Izuku trying to deny the accusations while everyone else just looked amused and some even dismissed him as an opponent.

Until Present Mic yelled at them to start and everyone went running leaving him on the dust.

Izuku caught himself quickly and activated the third slot, increasing his speed, strength and endurance and catching up to them, but when he did so he barely managed to destroy a single robot before a blond kid with laser on his navel did it.

“Oh merde.” said the blond kid before shrugging and looking for another enemy.

He then kept looking for robots but found that everyone had thrashed all the robots in that section. That was bad because they were on a time-limit.

THOOM

Izuku turned flaggerbasted to the building-sized military robot that appeared behind them, this was the enemy that will appear when an area became too crowded, the zero point robot which they needed to run away from.

This is what everyone with half a brain started to do.

He was about to do the same when he noticed the girl from earlier stuck from the waist down on the debris and realized that she will not be able to leave on time. It’s not like he could turn his sights away from her, she had helped him earlier and if he ran she could be crushed by the robot.

But what could he do?

The first slot was only good for him and after the harm was done.

The second slot was too costly to use at full power and useless on this situation.

The third slot was meant for long drawn fights, he couldn’t face the robot head on.

The fourth slot was also not suited to stop it on this moments and digging her out even at full power will take long enough.

The fifth slot… was still empty! He could sacrifice his occupied slots for a few seconds of the power needed.

Discarding the second and third slot he summoned the strength towards the empty slot. There wasn’t any time to prepare his body using the partial power so he just pushed at full force through the pain that filled his insides and steam started to come out of his body, ripping open his tracksuit, showing a black t-shirt  and on his abdomen a brilliant number.

“Fifth slot!” shouted Izuku before the steam swallowed him whole and grew as pillar as the automaton came the closest to stomp them in front of all the contestants on the test, the pillar of smoke was dissipated by a swat of a giant arm and an inhuman roar.

Bakugo just narrowed his eyes, knowing well what was coming.

Now where stood Izuku was a muscular giant with tan skin, dressed on black pants, red and golden boots, a crotch to abdomen protector also red and gold, the number 22 shining on the right side of the abdomen. The rest of his body naked up to the green wraps covering his face and his shoulders only letting see two yellow dots.

The giant gave another roar, making shiver everyone that heard it and freezing them on place as he released more steam from his body and with an impossible fast jump put itself in front of the robot.

Then he shouted.

“NUMBER 22: ZOMBIESTEIN! FULL POWER!”

Then the robot didn’t even have half of his body after the blow and the pressure behind it landed. Sadly afterwards Izuku thanks to using a transformation stronger that what he could handle he turned back as soon as he touched the ground, doubling over and falling unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Bakugo Katsuki scoffed.

Which was more than the other aspirants to hero had been doing, still gobsmacked for what they have seen.

Leave it to Deku to put a fucking show.

And being an idiot at the same time.

Bakugo decided to take advantage of the fact that everyone was too distracted with fucking Deku making the ridicule and left on silence to unleash his power on robots because if the idiots had forgotten _they were on a fucking time limit_.

Deku, the fucking cheater. He thought himself hot-shit because the universe one fucking day decided that since he didn’t have a Quirk he should receive like a fucking hundred. He dared to compare to him and every single time the asshole tried to steal his spotlight.

Well, what the hell did it matter!?

His Quirk was powerful but he was shit, even with learning on the fly he had. Even after he developed Full Form he still cannot use anything from the 90 series on that level without almost killing himself and dropping it or in 96 case going fucking insane!

BOOM

His body gets so much pain for the use of some forms that the stupid roar that had everyone and their mommy crapping their pants was probably more pain that excitement!

BOOM

Number 22 Zombiestein may have a massive strength but Deku with his shitty control burned everything on a single blow. But knowing how much stamina the fucking thing wastes and how shitty control Deku has it would be useless for anything but a damage sponge.

BOOM

And another thing that the shitty Deku forgot was that if he really wanted to stop the stupid robot that badly he could have used FUCKING 34! The stupid thing whole power is re-program shit! How the fucking hell did he overlooks that form if his unique interest was to save the stupid girl!?

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

But in the end Deku showed being the same fucking disappointment of always. He expected for the little shit to at least last a little longer before failing.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When Izuku Midoriya woke up he was met with an unfamiliar ceiling, a bed that wasn’t his and the very particular feeling of having all his muscle turned into a severely scarred stones. He tried to lift an arm but his body felt too weak to even do that, it was like his bones couldn’t lift the flesh around them.

He idly thought if this was like last time, he was happy he couldn’t feel anything.

And that had been awful, last time his body had felt like this he had been invaded for the particular excruciating pain of feeling his veins on fire and like wire was running through them, his muscles were turned into red mush and his mind was too exhausted to let him move or scream.

For that reason since then he had remembered to carry with himself the 49 power always active, luckily he hadn’t sacrificed that one to trigger Zomb—

The exam! He needed to get back to the exam!

“Calm down young man.” said a loud yet gentle voice. Izuku turned his head to see who it was and almost fainted once again at seeing who it was, because next to his bed dressed in a form fitting yellow suit with a white shirt and a blue tie was All Might smiling like always.

“A—a-h-all Might!” managed to at least stutter Izuku on his dazed making the symbol of peace chuckle a little

“Indeed, young man!” boomed the man with his charismatic grin making respect and elation blossom inside Izuku “I’m All Might! And I will be a professor on Yuuei this year.”

That last bit broke Izuku out of his daze and forced him to summon any will he could to make himself stand up.

“I have to complete the exam… I’m not down yet.” said the young Midoriya groggily as he moved, nay, dragged his legs out of the comfortable hospital bed before All Might stopped him with his large hand and then a gentle push.

“Now, now, there’s no reason to rush.” smiled All Might in something that could be called softly if his face weren’t so toned making any form of expression that isn’t an extreme impossible, before switching to a more somber expression “Because the exam ended a while ago, I’m sorry.”

And like that Izuku could feel his dreams shattering as if they were made of glass.

He…had failed.

Just like Bakugo had said he would.

A powerful Quirk may be able to great things but when the user is useless it doesn’t matter. It wasn’t fair, he had tried so hard since he got it that fateful morning one year ago. He had trained until his body had bleed so he wouldn’t have to just grab the scraps of his Quirk and risk going insane for overuse. He had been forced to confront Bakugo several times so he could at least get a grasp of his own combat capabilities and grow earning quite the amount of his ire on the long of the scholar year.

He had given his all and yet he had failed.

And that hurt.

“My boy!” boomed once again the voice of the Symbol of peace but this time there was no smile on his face, just seriousness and an obvious concern for him “Don’t cry because this isn’t over for you yet!”

“bu- bu- but I f- f- fai-“ sobbed Izuku trying to explain to his idol but he wasn’t able because All Might shut him off this time putting a hand over his shoulder.

“Tell me young man. Do you remember how you ended here?” he waited until the kid nodded before keep talking “Are you aware of how many points was worth the robot you destroyed?”

“I… Thought that was the zero-points stage-hazard robot?” said Izuku dumbfounded before asking in a slightly hopeful tone “It wasn’t?”

“No, it was the zero points robot.” crushed his hopes All Might but before Izuku could fully go back to his despair he added “BUT! Does that matter?”

“Eh?”

“Tell me, why did you attack the robot if you thought it had not worth?”

“Be- because someone was in danger?” asked Izuku again slightly confused for those questions and watching how the Number One Hero just nodded when he heard his answer.

“And my boy, this is somewhat a personal question you are allowed to not answer but,” explained All Might leaving a moment of silence earning the young Midoriya full attention and now sure he was being heard “Were you aware of what was going to happen to you after using that… amount of power?”

“Yeah, I did.” meekly admitted Izuku, he wasn’t particularly proud of having to inform to his favourite hero that he panicked and deliberately used his Quirk at such capacity that he knew would leave him unconscious.

“Then why?” asked All Might staring straight at him with his bright blue eyes rather the usual shadowed visage he showed, giving a powerful impression “Why risk losing the chance of entering on Yuuei to destroy the robot?”

“Because a girl was in danger! You didn’t see it from where you were? She could have been hurt or worst killed if the robot stepped on her! I needed to save her!” explained Izuku confused as to why the Symbol of Peace would ask why he saved someone. He was All Might, he saved people without fear nor doubt every single day of his life.

But he showed his bright smile once again at his answer.

“Exactly!” announced the Symbol of Peace as he hit his chest with his closed hand “What matters a mere exam when you give your all to save someone else life!? Pro Heroes are risking their lives all the time, if one of them were to refuse saving an innocent life just because they didn’t want to face consequences what kind of hero would they be!?”

“I…” Izuku tried to say something but he was struck speechless equal parts for the argument of his hero and his own admiration towards the man. He wanted to be a hero so what if he failed an entrance exam? He saved a life that is what matters.

“Besides if you are so hung up about the exam, you don’t have to worry.” said All Might in a more comforting tone earning Izuku attention who looked at his now cryptic smile “I shouldn’t be telling you this but we don’t _only_ measure our future students by the strength they display.”

“What does that means?” asked Izuku fully sitting up so he could hear what he was saying but he just smiled.

“You will know on the week, don’t worry.” dismissed the Symbol of Peace with a gesture of his hand before standing up and clutching his stomach.

“Wait—“ started to call Izuku before he left, he was his idol there were so many things he wished to ask him but he fell silence in the moment he put a hand on his shoulder, not in a rude manner or to distance himself but rather in a comforting gesture.

“I must leave young man, but heed my words. You are good boy and you did the right the thing. You want to be a hero?” asked All Might staring at him straight to his eyes until he nodded vigorously “Then let me tell you, you are already on the way to become one! Even if for some reason Yuuei rejects you, there are others hero schools, so don’t give up and always remember to go further and beyond what you think is possible! That is what makes a great hero! Now I must leave and remember! PLUS ULTRA!”

Izuku fifteen minutes later left the infirmary, feeling better for his failure on clearing the exam and decided that if he had failed he could at least apply somewhere else. But he wasn’t going to overlook the fact that he saved a life again.

Later that week while he was preparing to apply to Shiketsu he received a message from U.A. where he was notified that his heroism on attempting to save the girl from the exam he had been accepted.

He broke down crying of joy a few seconds later.


End file.
